Por culpa del maldito orgullo Malfoy
by SombraPosion
Summary: Una historia muy triste entre los dos seres más querido por mí...Rose y Scorpius...una historia distinta a todo lo que conocemos...


¿Por qué lo miras a él? ¿Por qué le ríes a él? ¿Por qué le tomas la mano? ¿Por qué lo besas a él?

Debería ser yo a quien miras tan intensamente, deberías ser yo a quien ríes tan dulcemente, debería ser yo quien tome tus delicadas manos, debería ser yo a quien beses tan apasionadamente.

Una vez disfruté de todo eso, una vez era la única persona a la que tú veías, una vez era la única persona a la que reías, una vez sostenías mi mano y no la soltabas en ningún momento, una vez nos besábamos con tanta intensidad como si no hubiese un mañana…una vez…

Hasta que la malogré…hasta que te traicioné, créeme que nunca quise hacerlo, créeme que nunca deseé hacerlo, no te lo merecías, no fue mi intención, no fue…

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¡¿Me estás prestando atención?!- gritó reclamándole su mejor amigo Albus.

-sí- dijo distraídamente Scorpius mirando hacia otro punto.

Albus volteó a ver hacia el punto que miraba su mejor amigo.

Allí estaba su prima Rose Weasley, con su cabello pelirrojo amarrado con una coleta hacia el lado de su hombre derecho, con ropa muggle que la hacía asentar su figura delgada y coqueta, lo único malo que existía en ella era la persona a la que le tomaba de la mano, y no es que Lyssander fuera un mal tipo, todo lo contrario, era encantador, agradable, divertido, toda una muy buena persona, pero lo que Albus quería era que su mejor amigo estuviese con su prima favorita, y lo ayudaría de una manera u otra.

-¿otra vez con esto Scorpius? Ella ya dejó en claro que no quiere saber nada de ti nunca más y mucho menos de mí- dijo Albus apesadumbrado.

Rose no había a hablado con su primo Albus desde que dejó de ser la enamorada de Scorpius, desde que él apoyó a Scorpius, desde que no la acompañó en sus llantos y lo acompañó a él. Rose no le hablaba ni cuando estaban en la Madriguera, ni siquiera lo saludó en su cumpleaños y no fue a visítalo a la enfermería cuando se accidentó luego de un partido de quiditch cuando fue ella quien le lanzó la bludger, y es que Rose era la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor y ellos, Albus y Scorpius, pertenecían al equipo de Slytherin; era un hecho, en la vida de Rose Weasley no existía un primo que se llamara Albus Potter, todo era una extraña coincidencia que llevara los mismos apellidos de sus otros dos primos y que se pareciese a su tío Harry, no, Albus Potter no era primo de Rose Weasley, solo era un desgraciado malnacido que alguna vez conoció y que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo, pero ya no, nunca más sería considerado su amigo, nunca…

-lamento que tú te hayas visto afectado con todo esto Albus, no fue mi intención que ella te odiase- le dijo Scorpius con la voz entrecortada, cada vez que su mente se ponía a recordar la sencilla idea de que SU Rose Weasley ya no era SUYA, sentía ganas inmensas de llorar, muchas veces lo había hecho a escondidas, muchas veces no había podido asistir a clases por el color rojo de sus ojos, muchas veces tan solo pensaba en ella, en como estaría en esos momentos recostado sobre su regazo, abrazándola cada vez que sintiese frío, acompañándola a las fiesta de Slughorn, estando con ella en todo momento.

-no te des por vencido Scorpius, ella aún te quiere, lo sé, estoy seguro de eso- le dijo Albus, siempre trataba de animar a su amigo de una forma u otra.

Él era el único que sabía que Scorpius no había sido el culpable del fin de la relación de su prima con su mejor amigo, él fue el único que confió en Scorpius, fue por eso que Rose no le volvió a hablar después de aquella fiesta.

-no sé qué más hacer Albus, he intentado todo por hablar con ella, he hecho todo lo posible por acércame a Rose y nunca parece si quiera verme- dijo Scorpius cambiando de lugar su mirada, a lo lejos Rose besaba a su novio en los labios, desde hacía mucho que a la pulcra estudiante Weasley no se le veía tan feliz, después de casi todo un año de estar llorando desconsoladamente por el engaño que había sufrido.

Lyssander siempre estuvo para ella, la apoyó en todo momento, la defendía de las burlas de todos los demás, la defendía a capa y espada contra todos los que se atrevían a molestarla, curó su corazón trozo a trozo, la ayudó a levantarse y a volver a confiar en las personas, la ayudó a perder el miedo en confiar en los demás, la ayudó a aprender a caminar nuevamente, la ayudó a ponerse al día en sus cursos, la ayudó en todo momento y de la nada surgió un sentimiento, un sentimiento entre Rose y Lyssander que era más que la amistad, un sentimiento puro e intenso como el que solo existe cuando empiezas como amigo y debido a todas las cosas que pasan juntos se vuelve en algo más, un sentimiento que era más que el cariño de amigos, surgió un enamoramiento que es uno de los más difíciles de romper, el enamoramiento completo, en donde uno está dispuesto a dar todo por la felicidad de la otra persona, donde darían la vida por salvar la de la otra persona, un cariño intenso y único.

-vamos, entremos, es lo mejor- Albus jaló a Scorpius a la entrada del castillo, iba con la cabeza gacha, mirando directamente al suelo, veía cada roca que pasaba, cada trozo de césped verde que había en el sendero.

No pudo notar que cuando él y Albus se retiraban a los adentros del castillo, una pelirroja volteaba a mirarlos, con una mirada triste y perdida, sintiendo las ganas de llorar y recriminándose por la simple idea de sentirse mal por no estar al lado de la persona a quien realmente quería y sufría por verlo tan mal, sufría cada vez que lo veía triste, cada vez que lo veía alicaído, sufría…claro que sufría.

Ya era tarde, estaba muy oscuro, no podía dormir en su alcoba, los ronquidos no eran el problema, después de todo, dormía solo, era el problema era que no podía dejar de pensar en una pelirroja que lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de pensar que ella nunca lo volvería a querer.

Fue por eso, por su falta de sueño, por su falta de cariño, por su falta de amor, que decidió cambiarse, ponerse unos zapatos y salir a caminar por los alrededores del castillo.

Todo sería mucho más sencillo si él fuera el premio anual y compartiera torre con Rose, pero no, su falta de concentración y su inmadurez le jugaron una mala pasada, convirtiendo al otro premio anual a nada más y nada menos que Lyssander Scamander, el novio de SU Rose.

Caminó sin un rumbo exacto, dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a donde su corazón lo dirigiera, caminó y caminó sin estar consciente en si alguien lo veía, sin importarle en encontrarse con algún profesor, sin importarle si algún fantasma lo veía, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, esta ocasión sería diferente, podría caminar sin temor a nada, sin temor a que alguien lo viese y lo mandara a torre y lo castigara.

Llegó sin darse cuenta cómo a la torre de astronomía, a la torre en donde muchas veces se veía con Rose, donde muchas veces besó a Rose, donde muchas veces veía las estrellas con ella, donde tendían una manta en los días cálidos y se echaban allí y jugaban a dar forma a las nubes que pasaban, donde fue su primer beso, donde fue su primera cita, donde…

-¿hay alguien allí?- preguntó Scorpius al oír el llanto de una chica, pero lo dijo en voz tan baja que dudaba que lo hubiesen escuchado.

Contuvo la respiración y avanzó lentamente al lugar de donde venía aquel ruido.

Una joven lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina escondida de la torre, la reconoció fácilmente, el color de su cabello, el olor de vainilla que emanaba su cabello, esa piel pálida pecosa…

-¿Rose?-

La chica se levantó inmediatamente y volteó pidiendo a todos los magos y brujas poderosas que no fuera la persona que creía que era.

-Malfoy- dijo ella cansinamente al voltear y ver esos hermosos ojos grises y ese cabello rubio platinado que tan encantadores le parecían, pero que sabía que debpia odiar, que sabía que debía detestar, que sabía que debía olvidar…

-Rose… ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Scamander te ha hecho algo?…porque si es así yo lo…-

-no- lo interrumpió Rose, era la primera vez que hablaban después de que ella había terminado con él, después de eso no se había dirigido la palabra, ella no le había dejado explicar nada, y para asegurarse de que Malfoy no se le acercara estaba su hermano Hugo y todos sus primos, con excepción de su YA NO PRIMO Albus Potter- Lyssander no es como tú- dijo ella mordazmente.

Eso dolió peor que una estaca clavándose dentro de su pecho.

-y si no es como yo… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí llorando, a tan altas horas de la noche?- preguntó él.

-yo…yo…-

-creí que tu novio no te perdía ningún momento de vista…creí que como vivían en la misma torre dormirían junt…-

-no- dijo ella inmediatamente- yo nunca he dormido con Lyssander, solo me he acostado con una persona, solo con una- dijo ella mirando al suelo, sintiendo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

Ambos recordaban esa noche, durante las vacaciones, los padres de Rose tuvieron que salir en un viaje de trabajos y su hermano se iba todo el día a casa de su prima Lily, y ella se quedaba sola en su casa leyendo. Pero ese día no, ese día había invitado a quedarse en la tarde a su entonces novio Scorpius, y con un beso de recibimiento empezó todo, estaban leyendo en el cuarto de ella, cuando un calor se sintió por el cuerpo de ambos y luego de veinte minutos estaban ambos echados en la cama, desnudos, con una sábana cubriéndoles el cuerpo, él jugando con los indomables rizos de ella y ella echado sobre el torso de él.

-Rose…yo te amo- dijo Scorpius rompiendo el silencio que se había armado entre ellos dos, tomándola de sorpresa.

-basta Scorpius, no hables, es por las puras, lo sabes-

-no, no lo sé…nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que pasó, me culpaste por algo que no hice-

-¡¿Qué no hiciste?!- gritó ella- claro…lo que vi fue solo una ilusión, un juego de mi imaginación… ¿es eso lo que me quieres decir Malfoy?- dijo ella soltando más lágrimas- ya me voy…-

Él la sostuvo de la mano y no la dejó irse, ella volteó y le sorprendió verlo tan cerca de ella.

-Rose…yo te amo-

Ella no aguantó más el dolor que sentía por todo lo que había pasado y rompió en llanto

-¿Por qué Scorpius? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?…yo te amaba, lo sabías, sabías que yo te amaba, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?- le dijo ella mientras le golpeaba el pecho con las manos en puño.

-Rosie…-

-no me digas así…solo he permitido que una persona me llame así, una persona que se suponía que me amaba, que se suponía que nunca me haría daño, que era la única a la que querría, pero esa persona ya no existe, creo que esa persona nunca existió…-

-te equivocas mi Rosie…esa persona existió y aún existe…aún te ama-

Ella lo miraba con los ojos rojos he hinchados, su cabeza le dolía por todo lo que ya había estado llorando.

-Scorpius, me tengo que ir- le dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón se derrumbaba cada vez que él le decía que la amaba, por más que quería creer en las palabras que escuchaba, no podía, su orgullo Weasley no se lo permitía.

-no te vas a ir Rose Weasley, no hasta que escuches qué fue lo que pasó esa noche-

-creo, Scorpius, que no estoy en los mejores momentos para revivir ese día, así que si no es mucha molestia…-

-sí, es bastante molesto para mí Rose, ¿crees que yo no he sufrido desde ese día?, ¿crees que es fácil ver al amor de tu vida besar a otra persona?, ¿crees que es fácil verte a ti con Scamander cada vez que lo miras, cada vez que le ríes, cada vez que lo besas?, ¿crees que es fácil eso para mí?-

-pues no te fue muy difícil besarte con esa…aquella noche… ¿verdad?-

-no Rose, no fue fácil, mucho menos porque yo no la besé, si no ella fue quien me besó, fue ella quien lo hizo, yo nunca quise besarla, yo nunca quise engañarte, yo nunca la hubiese besado, nunca, lo que viste fue justo el momento en que me besó y justo cuando yo me iba a separar nos viste-

-no te creo-le dijo ella.

-pues pregúntale a tu primo, si no quieres confiar en mí, escúchalo a él-

-¡para qué!, ¿para escuchar lo que tú le has dicho que me diga?, no Scorpius, me cansé de tus mentiras, me cansé de tus engaños, me robaste a mi primo, le mentiste a él y ahora lo haces mentir para que tú no seas el malo-

-mira lo que dices Rose, ¿crees que Albus te mentiría?, ¿crees que tu primo Albus intentaría hacerte daño aun cuando yo se lo pidiera?, son familia…él nunca te haría daño porque te quiere, al igual que yo Rose…yo te amo, te adoro, nunca hubiese hecho algo para dañarte-

Ella lo miró intensamente, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, sabía que su primo nunca intentaría hacerle daño, y por alguna manera, sabía que lo que Scorpius decía era verdad, pero por alguna razón no quería creerle, por alguna razón no quería volver a confiar en él, sabía que por alguna razón no podía regresar con él.

Y esa razón era simple, Lyssander Scamander estaba marcado en su corazón, quizás nunca sentiría por él lo mismo que sintió por Scorpius, tal vez no lo sentiría con tanta intensidad, pero por alguna manera era feliz con él, por alguna manera sentía que era correcto estar con él.

Rose inspiró fuertemente, como si le faltar aire en sus pulmones.

-yo…Scorpius, te creo-

Él la miró sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que Rose le dijese que le creía, se acercó a ella e intentó besarla pero la mano de ella se puso entre ellos.

-Rose pero…-

-he dicho que te creo, más no que regreso contigo-

Eso le calló como baldazo de agua fría a Scorpius, creía que si le decía toda la verdad a Rose regresarían y todo sería como antes.

-yo no pienso regresar contigo nunca, no porque no te crea, sino porque ya no te quiero-

Scorpius sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de él.

-pero Rose…-

-yo estoy enamorada de Lyssander…-

-Rose no te mientas, sabes que eso no es cierto…-

-no Scorpius, yo curé gran parte de mi corazón gracias a él, yo puedo ser quien soy ahora gracias a él-

-entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para regresar a tu lado… ¿verdad?- preguntó él con los ojos cristalinos.

-no, ahora, si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi torre-

Él se movió dándole paso a que ella se retirara.

Rose salió a toda velocidad de la torre, no quería que él la viera con el rostro completamente lloroso por la mentira que acababa de decir.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

-no Rose, yo no me voy a dar por vencido-

Salió como un rayo tras la chica de sus sueños, al cruzar la primera esquina chocó fuertemente con alguien, el golpe los hizo perder el equilibrio a ambos y cayeron al suelo.

Cuando se recuperaron del remesón, él se levantó primero y trató de ayudar a la persona que se había chocado con él, se dio cuenta que era pelirroja, que era SU pelirroja.

-Rosie-

Ella levantó el rostro lloroso y se incorporó sin su ayuda, se levantó y se dirigió caminando a él, cuando estuvo cerca de él le tiró una cachetada que dejó confuso a Scorpius.

-¿pero por qué fue es…?- no pudo terminar la oración, los labios de Rose no se lo permitieron, ella lo besaba como nunca antes lo había besado, su lengua se aventuró entre los labios de Scorpius que aún no procesaban la idea que Rose Weasley lo estuviese besando.

Cuando sintió que Rose iba a cortar el beso, la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó intensamente, esta vez fue él quien guio el beso, ambos se besaban en una danza sin terminar.

Él la pegó contra una pared y ella colocó sus brazos por sobre la nuca del rubio y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

Él besaba todo lo que podía de Rose, sus labios, su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y derecha de Rose. Besaba todo lo que estaba disponible.

Cuando cortaron los besos, juntaron sus frentes y sintieron las respiraciones agitadas del otro.

-Rosie… ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó un tímido Scorpius.

-eso fue lo que realmente siento…te amo Scorpius- Rose soltó la última frase llorando- nunca te he dejado de amar-

Scorpius la besó más intensamente que la anterior vez, aunque eso pareciese imposible, la miró directamente a los ojos azules que ella tenía y le dijo

-Rosie, yo te amo, ¿quieres regresar conmigo?-

-yo…no puedo…- dijo ella- no le puedo hacer eso a Lyssander, no puedo hacerle esto…ni siquiera debí haberte besado-

Scorpius rozó con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Rose

-Rosie, si él en verdad te quiere, entenderá que no lo amas-

Ella suspiró cansinamente y dijo

-mañana le diré que terminamos, pero, no podremos vernos por un tiempo, no puedo terminar con él y estar contigo a los minutos-

Él asintió y le dijo

-cuando estés preparada para darlo a conocer, me avisas, ahí nos veremos-

-¿eso quiere decir que no nos veremos mientras estemos escondiendo lo nuestro?-

-yo no pienso vivir una mentira Rose, si no quieres que nadie se entre de lo nuestro, entonces no debe haber un nosotros, yo te voy a esperar, hasta que te sientas lista, hasta entonces- él le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí, dejando a una Rose confusa y llorosa.

-has cambiado mucho Scorpius…pero tienes razón, no estoy lista para esto…-

Regresó a la torre de premios anuales y escribió una carta.

Sé que tal vez no entenderás el porqué de mi decisión, pero es lo mejor, tú mismo lo dijiste, si no estoy preparada no puede haber un nosotros, te amo Scorpius pero mereces a alguien que te ame como yo ANTES te amaba, no te voy a poder dar lo que necesitas para ser feliz, simplemente te voy a dar un cariño compartido, así que, creo que es mejor que nos olvidemos mutuamente.

Hoy me hiciste pensar en esto muy claramente mientras hablábamos, lo nuestro no lo voy a poder olvidar así de fácil, pero esta decisión no es nada fácil.

Para el día de mañana, yo no voy a recordar que alguna vez, tú y yo, fuimos pareja, solo quedarán los recuerdos que tengo que tú eras mi amigo, pero nada más, he decidido eliminar por completo de mi memoria el recuerdo de nuestra relación.

Así que, no esperes que alguna vez, yo esté preparada para regresar contigo, yo voy a ser feliz al lado de Lyssander, y tú serás feliz al lado de la mujer que creas conveniente.

Adiós Scorpius, adiós para siempre.

R. W.

Ató la carta a pata de una lechuza y la envió a Scorpius.

Esa misma noche Rose Weasley borró todo los recuerdos que tenía con Scorpius, claro, solo los recuerdos en donde ambos eran enamorados.

La carta llegó muy tarde, no porque llegara tarde la lechuza, sino porque Scorpius al reconocer la lechuza de Rose, no quiso leer la carta hasta la mañana, cuando despertó y leyó la carta, las lágrimas de impotencia salían de su rostro.

Bajó a buscar a Rose y la encontró en una esquina del castillo, besándose con Lyssander, besándose como la noche anterior se habían estado besando.

Y todo por culpa del maldito orgullo Malfoy que no le permitió aceptar mantener a escondidas una relación a escondidas por un tiempo.

**FIN**

Sí, sé que es muy triste e irónico…verán yo amo a la pareja de Scorpius y Rose, y siempre escribo sobre ellos y cómo vencen a todos y a todo, por eso quería esta vez escribir algo más distinto, quería ver un final en donde Rose no se quedara con Scorpius y en donde ella fuese feliz sin él a su lado…

Espero les guste esta otra manera de escribir. Pero no se preocupen, es una de las pocas historias en donde mi pareja favorita no se quede junta.

Besos…y si es que pueden, dejen un review…por fas…


End file.
